Justice
Name: Justice Physical Age: 18 True Age: 105 Gender: Female Faction: Virtue Element: Mind 'Power' Justices is a human lie detector. She can tell when someone is either bending the truth or flat out being untruthful. On the downside, if someone doesn’t tell a lie, but isn’t telling the truth then her power is useless.Recently she can vaguely tap into someone’s train of thought, although nothing is crystal-clear, it can help predict their next move whether in fighting or plain social situations. 'Weapon' Justice wields a beautiful two-handed long sword (just for reference, it’s a European long sword). Its blade is made from steel like material, which never seems to need repair. The hilt is golden with a brown leather grip, and an emerald cut into the shape of a scale on the pommel. It weighs just under 2.5 pounds and almost a meter in length. For practical reasons she carries around a metal switchblade, this is not a magical object like her sword, and has needed to replace it many times due to loosing it. She only uses it when doing a small task, like cutting a rope, or doesn’t want to make a scene while in a busy area. 'Summon' Justice’s summon is a massive six-foot long leatherback turtle named Creyohn. Creyohn is a blackish-green with cream splotches, and a light belly. He has leathery skin and weighs a whopping 1100 pounds, making him very difficult to move when he doesn’t want to be moved. Although he can have Justice’s stubborn personality, he is much wiser and calmer then she is. He can cool her temper in a matter of minutes, and takes her for rides on his back when she is in a bad mood. For some odd reason, he has developed a obsessive sweet tooth for baked goods, especially cake. This seems to have earned him the nickname “cake-turtle”. 'History' Astrea came from a poor, dysfunctional family. Her father had left shortly after her younger brother Phillip was born, and her mother was a severe alcoholic. She did almost all the work on their small farm, and rarely took a day off. One day while running errands in town with her brother, she decided to check out the new jewelry stall. While browsing the beautiful pendants she noticed a small crescent on a gold chain. She stared at it wistfully knowing that her family was to tight on money to ever be able to afford such nice things, and walked away sadly. Her brother who had been watching her, felt a sudden urge of pity for her, not knowing any better he snatched the necklace while the vendors back was turned. The next day, Astrea had slept in, and she had forgot to buy more feed for her chickens. She quickly dressed herself, failing to notice the expensive jewel that now hung from her neck. As she passed the jewelry vendor, he started yelling angrily at her. A few moments’ later two guards appeared and escorted her to a jail cell. The new virtue awoke to a girl with a kind face a blue eyes, she had a burning sensation around her neck, and no memory of anything. 'Appearance' Justice stands a proud 5’4” and weighs approximately 115 lbs. She’s got and average build, and very fit. Her large eyes are probably her most stunning feature, they are a pale yellow with the odd bright green fleck. They can go from warm and kind to stone cold glare so fast that it leaves most of her victims rattled for a few minuets. Justice rarely does anything fancy with her hair, her preferred style is down, but she wears it in a high ponytail if she’s planning on doing anything active. Its midnight black colour has a blue shine in the light. There is a pretty natural wave to it, and it falls to just past her mid-back. A faint scar wraps its way completely around Justices neck, its almost invisible now but when she was a young virtue it was bright red. Its faint white line still bothers her daily and is very self-conscious about it, even if she wont admit it. On her right hip there is a dark green scale that matches the one on her sword, only this one has decorative lines framing the tattoo. Her favourite colour is purple, which is obvious if you look at her wardrobe. 'Behaviour' What she lacks in size, she gains in attitude. Most would think her age would have humbled her, but in reality she has probably gotten snippier. Try to make a good first impression, because she won’t forget it. She can be very quick to judge, and can almost decided if she likes someone or not within the first five minutes if knowing them. Her views on Sins is very harsh, she has trouble forgiving them for the casualties they caused the virtues. Even if that sin wasn’t even involved. Justice speaks her mind, if something is bothering her, she will tell you. She will argue with you if you don’t agree with her, and will get very frustrated at times. To her friends and people that don’t piss her off she can be very fun charming to be around. She’s there for people when they need help, and wont think twice about standing up for someone. She has good intentions, and would never do anything that she found wrong or immoral. Category:Characters Category:Virtues Category:Mind